Crash Twinsanity 3D
Crash Twinsanity 3D is a mobile phone game released in June 2004, based on ''Crash Twinsanity''. It was developed by Kaolink. Generalities Crash Twinsanity 3D is a straightforward game where Crash runs and avoids obstacles. He can run in any direction and has classic moves such as jumping, the double jump, spinning, and the bellyflop. Wumpa Fruit, TNTs, and Nitro Crates also make appearances, as does the stopwatch. If Crash touches the stop watch, a time trial will start. Controls Run *1 - Forward + Left *2 - Forward *3 - Forward + Right *4 - Left *5 - Spin *6 - Right *7 - Backward + Left *8 - Backward *9 - Backward + Right Other Moves *Spin - 0 or 5 *Jump - * or # *Double Jump - * (x2) or # (x2) *Belly Flop - * (x3) or # (x3) Transcript Jungle Jaunt (Jungle) Evil Twins: Cortex! Cortex: ...!!! Evil Twins: You shall be destroyed! Crash: ...? Evil Twins: And that bandicoot and his friends will be our slaves! Crash: ...!!! Evil Twins: Feel the wrath of... The Evil Twins! Cortex: Never! Not even if I have to team up with that blithering bandicoot to stop you! Cortex: Come on, you bumbling fool! Crash: ...? The enemies of this level are turtles. Crash Chaos (Jungle) Cortex: Nina! My favorite niece! What lies ahead? Nina: Crabs! Be careful, Crash... The enemies of this level are crabs. Bandicoot Brawl (Jungle) Cortex: We're still not off this island! Come here you hairy excuse for a mammal! Crash: *Babbles something* There are no enemies in this level but Crash and Cortex must be controlled via the Rollerbrawl. Icecapades (Ice) Nina: Oh Crash! Come here so I can play with you! Crash: ...!!! The enemies of this level are penguins. Danger! Thin Ice (Ice) Nina: Watch out, Crash! There are polar bears here! Cortex: You know I'd go myself, but I'm allergic to claws. The enemies of this level are polar bears. Slip 'n' Slide (Ice) Cortex: Ice, ice, nothing but ice! I can't stand it! Come here, you hairy halfwit! Crash: ...!!! The enemies of this level are penguins. Crash and Cortex must be controlled via the Rollerbrawl. Cavern Catastrophe (School) Cortex: Best be careful... These tunnels under the school are packed with TNTs. Nina: It's for our classes on blowing up secret agents and other enemies. The enemies of this level are rats. Tunnel Terror (School) Cortex: Ugh, rats. I'm not going in there. You go. Far more suited to a bandicoot. You might be able to negotiate with them. Crash: *babbles something* The enemies of this level are rats. Basement Battle (School) Cortex: Be careful, you fool! This place is packed with Nitro Crates. Wait... Why are you looking at me like that? Crash: *babbles something* The enemies of this level are rats. Crash and Cortex must be controlled via the Rollerbrawl. Secret Slalom (Ice) Cortex: Hmm... How are we going to get down that slope? Crash: ...!!! There are no enemies in this level but Crash and Cortex must be controlled via the Humli-skate. Gallery Mobilets3d-3.jpg Mobilets3d-2.jpg Mobilets3d-1.jpg fr:Crash Twinsanity 3D Category:Mobile Games Category:Games Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Handheld Games